


Kissing a Fool

by straeon



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straeon/pseuds/straeon
Summary: Does Mason have feelings for Rash? Does Rash have feelings for Mason? Will the clownery ever stop? We don't know, but here's a short Rash and Mason fanfic because I thought there should be one.
Relationships: Mason Reede/Rash Masum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Kissing a Fool

After yet another difficult shift, Rash slammed the locker door shut. A completely pointless show of frustration. He sighed.

‘Hey. You okay?’ Asked a familiar voice behind him. Rash was never sure how he should feel when he heard that voice, or indeed how he would feel – sometimes it was nothing short of enraging, while at other times just annoying, certainly grating, and at other times… strangely comforting. Like the voice of an old friend. Lately it seemed to have mostly been the latter – even when he decidedly was annoyed with the man himself, a few charming words from him could make him forget that. But still Rash was then left with a residual feeling of unease – of… confusion. 

‘Yeah,’ Rash answered falsely. ‘Just – you know.’ 

‘Yeah, Ethan’s a dick,’ Mason laughed. ‘What’s new?’

‘Well, he is to me. Not so much to you,’ Rash said, knowing his words sounded petty and whiney. 

‘Not now, yeah…’ Mason shrugged. ‘But he’ll be back to being a dick to everyone soon, you’ll see.’ 

Rash nodded, awkwardly. As much as he seemed to like Mason, for some reason – _I guess he’s good deep down, just a bit of an idiot _– he couldn’t get over his resentment of how popular Mason had been lately... He had been the hero of the hour. Still even now... he’d gained people’s respect and that didn’t go away easily. And Rash shouldn’t want it to, he knew. But he had consistently failed to impress himself. And the tension between Rash and Mason only rose.__

__Mason still stood there, shuffling his feet. Rash wondered if he was considering inviting him out again, with more reluctance now after Rash had refused him the last couple of times. Then Mason turned away anyway to someone else calling him – Rash didn’t bother to look who, and turned away, knowing he was shutting him out, but… he needed to get home anyway. His father would be waiting._ _

__'Okay, I’ll see you,’ Mason said, quietly for him. Rash listened to his footsteps retreat, and was left all alone with his thoughts – mainly ones beating himself up. Then blaming Mason. Then telling himself that it was obviously entirely unfair to blame Mason._ _

__He didn’t even know why his thoughts kept returning to him. Or why Mason had become the object of his frustrations, had been over the last few months probably. Except when he was only frustrated at himself. Or Ethan, probably more rightfully, but well, that hadn’t ended well…_ _

__It did lift his spirits by now, knowing he wasn’t going to get in any more trouble for it, to recall the feeling of his fist slamming against the hard skull of Dr Ethan Hardy. He’d at least been a bit less of a dick since then, though that maybe wasn’t entirely down to Rash punching him in the face. Mason had told him enough times that he had had it coming._ _

__‘Remember when you punched him in the face?’ Mason would say to Rash when Ethan was being his dickish self once again – once he was out of earshot of course._ _

__Rash smiled. He went to pick up his bag and saw that familiar figure walking back through the doorway._ _

__‘Oh, that’s more like it,’ Mason said with a smile of his own. ‘I was… going to ask you to join us, though I know what you’re going to say.’_ _

__‘So, why are you asking?’ Rash asked him, puzzled._ _

__‘I told them to go ahead,’ Mason said, cocking his head in the direction they, whoever they were, had gone. ‘I was going to say maybe we should get a bite together some time – just us. The two... of us.'_ _

__‘Sure,’ Rash said, after a moment’s thought. ‘When I have time… That’ll be… fine?’_ _

__‘Okay,’ Mason nodded and smiled, though he still didn’t leave._ _

__‘Mason?’ Rash asked, still wanting to grab his bag and get home, and sleep for a very long time._ _

__‘I just wanted to check if you were okay,’ Mason tried to explain. ‘Okay, no – I wanted to check if,’ Mason motioned between them, ‘we were okay?’_ _

__‘Of course we are,’ Rash said, shaking his head slightly._ _

__‘It’s just, you know,’ Mason said, looking unsure of himself for once. ‘Things have been kind of tense... If I’ve messed up again, then-’_ _

__‘No, you haven’t,’ Rash interrupted him, feeling bad now. ‘You shouldn’t be sorry for doing well. I’m just being stupid… and selfish. I should apologise to you really.’_ _

__‘Please,’ Mason chuckled. ‘I’ve been a lot more stupid and selfish.’_ _

__Rash had to laugh then too._ _

__‘You’re a good doctor,’ Mason said, with sincerity for once._ _

__‘Well, you’re a good friend for putting up with me,’ Rash admitted._ _

__Mason smiled, awkwardly. ‘Well, that is what I wanted to hear.’ His voice sounded less convincing._ _

__‘Well, yeah, we’re okay,’ Rash said, to answer his question. He was about to reach for his bag, finally._ _

__‘It’s just-’ Mason hesitated and moved closer to the lockers - to Rash._ _

__'What?' Rash asked._ _

__'Well, you know…’ Mason leaned forward slightly._ _

__Rash only looked at him blankly. ‘No, I don’t really-’_ _

__Mason leant down – a lot – until he brushed his lips against his, only for a second, and pulled back to look down at Rash, for reassurance._ _

__Again, Mason kissed him, letting his whole body lean closer to Rash. For a few seconds, Rash closed his eyes, and thought of how soft Mason’s lips were, and how warm this felt..._ _

__Then Rash realised what he was doing and pulled back suddenly, with a sharp bang as the back of his head hit the locker behind him._ _

__‘Fuck,’ Mason swore as Rash grabbed the back of his head and groaned. ‘I’m – I’m so sorry, I –’_ _

__Rash looked up at him through the pounding pain and even more confusion. ‘You what? What was that?!’ He lowered his voice slightly when he remembered where they were._ _

__‘Well, you did…’ Mason smiled for a moment at the thought of Rash’s lips on his, then stopped when he saw the look on his face. ‘Should I get someone?’_ _

__‘No, it’s fine,’ Rash sighed. ‘The lockers aren’t that hard…’ He lowered the hand from his head and sighed._ _

__‘I am… sorry,’ Mason said, stepping back as he sensed the awkwardness this was about to cause. ‘I should really – you know, catch up with – I’ll see you.’_ _

__With that, Mason left, leaving Rash again alone with his confused thoughts, now wondering why he’d let that happen, why for a split second he’d even kissed him back - and why now he wished Mason would come back._ _


End file.
